


A display of ill will

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despair increases, Gen, Initial canon deaths, Makoto breaks rule 3, Monokuma can't be bothered to clean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monokuma decides it'd be more despair inducing to leave the corpses of the murdered and display the executed. <br/>When Makoto subsequently breaks the sleeping in class rule, he receives an according punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A display of ill will

Its night by the time the trial gets out, and of all the scared and tired faces, Makoto looked the worst. The events of the last 24 hours weighed heavy on him, like the second key sitting in his pocket reminding him that their group had gotten smaller. Most bid quiet goodnights as they all returned to their rooms, Kirigri glancing over her shoulder as Makoto paused in front of his door. Their eyes met for a second, and she gave only a nod before disappearing into the darkness.

With a heavy sigh he pushed his door open, frowning when he could already see the dim hallway light catching the dips of the gashes in his room. He doesn’t turn on the light, the thought of looking at the aftermath making him sick, but it doesn’t help much when he can tell the room is in the exact same state it was last time he saw it. Stomach churning he glances to the bathroom, the door partly wedged open, and before he knows it he’s moving towards it. He’s curious. He’s scared. He peers in for just a second, before storming all the way out of his room. Even the dark couldn’t hide Sayaka's dead form, with the stench of blood making it a sensory over load. He couldn’t stay in that room, not with her there.

…

When morning arrives everyone is slow to the cafeteria. There are nervous glances and uncertain faces, but when time had passed they got down to business.

“It appears we are still missing one person.”

“It’s not really hard to guess why the guy isn’t up to getting up.”

“We’ve got a whole new floor open, shouldn’t we focus on seeing if there’s a way to escape up there?”

“How about we go in groups?”

Togami and Kirigri had already made it clear they would do their own investigations. The others all grouped up and moved off to the stairs, but Chihiro and Yasuhiro decided on something different.

“We’ll look around the first floor to see if anything’s changed, and if we can find Makoto.”

The 11 students made their way to investigate, the majority climbing the stair to the new second floor, while the remaining two began their search around the living quarters.  The first place checked was Neagi’s room, to which the door of was wide open, showing off the previous days events. Finding nothing (and not daring to investigate the ajar bathroom) they moved on. Each room came up empty, before they finally made their way to the gym, where the doors stood slightly ajar. What they saw before them…

……….. 

………………

…………………… _That previous night……_

_………………_

_…………._

_Tick, Tick, tick._

There was no reason for it to be ticking.

_Tick, tick, tick._

It was a digital clock. The ticking was entirely unnecessary. Something that wasn’t helping this  situation.

_Tick, tick, tick._

The ticking, heavy weight of books on his head and the wafts of blood felt like they were fading in and out of existence. His eyes were twitching under the effort of keeping them open.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Everything was a blur, red numbers turning into a fuzzy blob. He was weightless and weighed down.

_Tick, tick, THUMP!_

Startled from the haze he almost tripped over the pile of books now at his feet. His entire body seized.

“Now now, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you are doing this on purpose.” The bear leered

“Wait-!”

Volts of electricity coursed through his body, stripping him of his ability to stand, and sending him face first into a pool of drying blood. His body convulsed and his brain was jumbled, but in his haze he somehow thought, “ _I’m sure Junko never had freckles._ ”

“Up you get, or we’ll really be here all night. Even I need my beauty sleep.”

The bear chuckled and reset the clock....


End file.
